Girl Friends and Girlfriends (The Aftermath)
by cicilemonade
Summary: This is the aftermath of Girl Friends and Girlfriends. It's my first story, so if its not good I'm sorry! Sorry for the bad summary, please read! Please review!


I picked up the picnic basket, folded the blanket, and put away the left over food that Trish and I ate. The picnic wasn't meant for us though; it was meant for my best friend and partner Austin Moon, and his girlfriend Kira. I had planned the perfect date for those two, only two find out that Kira didn't like any of those things. In fact I chose those things because that's how I imagine my perfect date; my perfect date with Austin that is. I finally figured out I liked him today, and it hurt to plan their date, but being the good friend I am I pushed away those feelings, and did it for Austin.

Don't get me wrong, I like Kira. It's just, I don't know, I don't think she's the right girl for him. Maybe I'm only saying that because I might be just a little jealous. I'm just so confused right now. Suddenly I heard knocking on the practice room door. "It's open!" I said to whoever was knocking.

"Uh, no it's not Ally." I heard Austin's laugh from behind the door. I just roll my eyes, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Austin what are you doing here and how did you even get in here? I locked all the doors up," I said to him.

"I just dropped off Kira at home and thought I would stop by to see if your still here. Also I know where you hide the key to unlock the back door," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to the piano bench, and sat down. I walked over to the piano too, and sat down next to him.

"So why did you really come here?" I said breaking the comfortable silence.

"I wanted to tell you how my date went tonight," he said. It felt as if my heart was breaking slowly; I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. As soon as I closed them they were open, and I had that same fake smile that had been plastered on my face all day.

"Okay! Tell me all about it. I want hear detail!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could, even though I was just pretending.

"She's amazing. Her eyes always have this sparkle to them, and her hair; its so soft. She likes everything I like. We went to Dez's house and played video games, and dang she's pretty good at them! Then I took her to the pancake house for a late night snack, and turns out she likes pancakes just as much as me. Then I took her home and came here. I had the best time! I think she's the one," he said. But I didn't hear him telling me the rest because my mind was to focused on that one sentence, "I think she's the one."

"Ally? Als? Hello, earth to Ally." I heard him say. I finally snapped out of it, and said, "What?"

"I said thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," he repeated himself.

I gulped and said,

"Its no problem. Anything for a friend, right?" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What's with you, and the punching lately?" He said to me. I just laughed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I must have taken him by surprise because he automatically stiffened, then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We hugged longer then we should have. I could feel Austin's heart starting to beat faster. That automatically made me blush. We finally pulled away, but only enough so we could look at each other. He was staring, and I soon got lost in his beautiful eyes. His eyes were hazel, and had little gold specks in them, but you have to be really close to see them, and I just happened to be really close.

"Ally..." he whispered my name. His eyes flickered down to my lips, and then back up to my eyes. My breath hitched, and my heart started beating even faster. I nodded my head, as if I was saying I was giving him permission. He slowly started leaning in, as I closed my eyes. I felt his lips graze mine when finally reality decided to kick in. "He's dating Kira, this is so wrong," I thought to myself. I pulled away quickly and stood up. He stood up too, and looked at me with confusion.

"I-uh-I forgot my dad wanted me home by-um 9:30. Ya 9:30! Gotta go bye!" I said to Austin quickly as I ran out of the practice, and into the cold starry night.


End file.
